


Sibling Rivalry

by TheDeadMan



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadMan/pseuds/TheDeadMan
Summary: This story is 100% FICTION.This is an older story I wrote several years ago, so the ages are going to be wrong, but it is what it is.
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Frankie Grande
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 100% FICTION.
> 
> This is an older story I wrote several years ago, so the ages are going to be wrong, but it is what it is.

“Frankie? I’m home!” Ariana Grande called out, stepping into the home she shared with her older half-brother. Dressed in a blouse, skirt, and flip-flops, the 21-year-old pop star had just come back from several business meetings she had had throughout the day. The meetings had gone well, but Ariana often found them tedious, particularly if the people involved were dry as dust. Today had been one of those days, and by the end of it Ariana couldn’t wait to get home and spend time with her brother. She had already sent her entourage and bodyguards home for the evening, and her mother was dogsitting for the next few days, leaving the house entirely to the two of them.

Pausing to drop her things off in her living room, Ariana could hear the shower running upstairs. Smirking, she slipped off her flip-flops and padded barefoot up the stairs until she reached the bathroom. Pushing open the bathroom door, Ariana was greeted by the familiar sight of her nude half-brother, his back to her as he stood under the hot shower. Through the clear plastic shower curtain she could see that he was soaping himself up, working it into lather over his athletic frame. He bent over to work the soap over his legs, and Ariana couldn’t help but lick her lips as she gazed shamelessly at his well-toned ass. She could feel herself getting hot, and not just from the heat of the shower.

Now Frankie was straightening up, still facing away from the door, and Ariana saw his right hand move towards the lower front of his body—he was giving his cock and balls a good, thorough wash. It was soon clear that this wasn’t all that he was doing, as she saw his arm start moving back and forth and Ariana heard him grunt with pleasure. His head tilted back, and though she couldn’t see them, she was sure his eyes were closed. Clearly Frankie was starting to jerk himself off to whatever homoerotic fantasy was playing out in his head.

Gingerly stepping into the bathroom and closing the door quietly, Ariana slowly moved over to the shower until she was standing right behind him, with only the shower curtain separating them. Ariana took hold of the edge of the curtain, waited a few moments to let Frankie get into a rhythm, and then yanked the shower curtain aside.

“Jesus!” Frankie spun around, soap and water spraying everywhere. Ariana giggled as he nearly lost his balance and fell on his ass. “Fuck, Ari, don’t do that!”

“What’s the matter, Frankie?” Ariana said in a playfully mocking voice. “Did I take you out of your fantasy of sucking Bieber’s skinny little cock?”

“Fuck you, shrimp,” Frankie responded, regaining his balance so he stood over his half-sister at his full height. “That little bitch’s baby dick couldn’t satisfy a stuffed animal.” He had stopped masturbating, but made no attempt to cover himself, instead letting Ariana look at his naked, soaking body. Ariana’s eyes were immediately drawn to her desired prize: Frankie’s 10-inch long cock, over an inch thick in the middle and fatter at the base, with a bulbous head at the other end. Below it hung two heavy testicles the size of golf balls. Frankie kept his groin shaved so that his sexual equipment stood out clearly, and against his dancer’s body frame it looked like a kielbasa sausage. Right now it was at full attention and Ariana could see pearly drops of precum in the piss-slit.

Being a devoted sister meant that Ariana loved her sibling for who he was, both inside and out. Being a dirty-minded slut meant that she especially loved his huge cock. Fortunately for her, Frankie was just as much of a pervert as she was, and even though he preferred men over women, he took exception to Ariana, who had an incredibly snug cunt and asshole and from certain angles (or if he was drunk enough) could pass for a twink with her five foot build, small A-cup tits, and slender hips. Besides, nothing turned the two on more than knowing that every time they fucked, sucked, or otherwise pleasured each other they were engaging in the extremely taboo act of incest.

“Well, something’s got you all hot and bothered,” Ariana teased with a wicked grin, folding her arms across her chest. “C’mon, ‘fess up—what kinda fag fantasy were you jacking off to?” Ariana was by no means a homophobe, but she knew dirty and derogatory talk turned Frankie on sexually, just as it did with her.

Sure enough, Frankie resumed stroking himself leisurely, not taking his eyes off of Ariana’s challenging ones. “Actually, I was thinking about you and Sean,” he said. “Has he gotten you to lick his dirty black ass clean after he takes a shit?”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Ariana replied, but she was smiling, and gave him a light slap on his chest. “You just wish you were the one doing the licking instead of me.”

“Damn right, I do,” Frankie said, increasing his strokes a little bit. “I’d spit-shine that asshole before starting in on his nigger cock—I saw you two fucking the other day, and damn, he really is “big” Sean. Blew my load as soon as he did.”

“I knew you were watching!” Ariana exclaimed, slapping his chest again. “You sick fuck, jacking off to your sister having sex!”

“And now you’re watching me jack off in the shower,” Frankie shot back. “So who’s the sick fuck now?”

Both of them were breathing heavy now, and the air in the room was charged with wanton lust. The two siblings could sense it was about to happen and they locked eyes, waiting to see who would break first.

Ariana reacted a split-second before Frankie did, reaching up to undo her blouse and opening up the first button before Frankie grabbed her arm and pulled her under the steaming shower spray. She squealed, first at the sudden spray of water hitting her face, and then again when Frankie ripped the blouse open and off her shoulders, buttons scattering over the floor. Ariana wasn’t wearing a bra and her tits were soaked in seconds. “Dammit, Frankie, that blouse was new!” Ariana started to protest before Frankie grabbed her small tits in two handfuls and pulled her close in a crushing, passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Ariana responded with equal passion, her tongue meeting his in a frenzied, slippery dance, her hands reaching down to grasp his cock in both her small hands. She jerked his cock, running her hands up and down while squeezing it in particularly sensitive spots. The two siblings made out under the shower for a few minutes, water cascading over them, before Ariana, still locking lips with Frankie, bit down on his lower lip.

Frankie stiffened and tried to pull away but Ariana held his head in place, biting down harder and drawing blood. It was only when he began crushing her tits painfully in his hands that she let him go, and he pulled away, a trickle of blood running from his chewed lip. “Fuck, Ari, what the hell?” he demanded, spitting the blood onto the shower floor.

Ariana massaged her aching tits, though she had a predatory smile on her face. “That’s what you get for ruining my new clothes,” she said, referring to her torn blouse, which was now a soaking mess on the floor, and her skirt, which was still on her body but just as drenched.

Without warning Frankie let loose with a hard slap across Ariana’s face, the sound of it loud even under the pounding water. Ariana’s head whipped around, her drenched hair sending an arc of water flying, and she clutched the wall for support. “That’s what YOU get for being a little cunt!” Frankie retorted.

Ariana turned back to face him, and Frankie could see that her lip was split open in a similar fashion to his, with blood running down her chin. She spat blood onto the floor and looked at her brother, breathing heavily, the perverse, predatory grin still on her face.

Without another word Ariana stripped off the ruined skirt and tossed it aside just as Frankie came forward and bodily pushed her up against the bathroom wall, her back on the wet tiles. He wasted no time in positioning his straining cock at the entrance to her cunt, and penetrated her with a single hard thrust, beginning to fuck her roughly like a wild animal.

“Ohhhhh, yeeaaaah!” Ariana moaned throatily. “Shove it in deep, Frankie, shove that fat fucker in deep! This is the only pussy you’ll ever get, so make it count, you fucking queer!”

Frankie grunted as he thrust harder into her tight cunt, her words ringing in his ears as she continued a steady stream of filthy, debasing language that, if she had been recorded and the evidence leaked to the public, would have torched her career entirely and gotten her arrested for hate crimes. Not that her willing participation in rough incest itself wouldn’t have done the same things, but this was another level entirely.

“Come on, faggot, harder!” Ariana was close to screaming now, and she spat in his face. She could feel him pumping into her pussy with increasing force, and she could see him getting angrier at every slur she threw at him. Her orgasm was close now and she clawed at his back and neck, feeling the waves of pleasure building. “Go balls-deep in me! Show me what kind of man you are, you little bitch!”

The two siblings were fucking violently now, with the force of Frankie’s thrusts slamming Ariana’s back and ass against the tiled wall. He had buried over 8 inches into her steaming twat, and he could feel his balls swelling for release, but he forced himself to hold back until his balls slapped against her cunt.

“Fucking motherfucking fuuuuuUUUUCCCKK!” Ariana’s voice rose in pitch as her climax hit and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, throwing her head back, her body shaking with the intensity of it. Just as she was coming down from the exquisite high of her orgasm, Frankie let out a hoarse shout and gave one final, hard push bottoming out into her cunt. The force of his thrust knocked Ariana’s head against the wall hard, and she saw stars. Frankie didn’t pause as he pumped a few more times until, with another shout, he started to cum inside her pussy.

Frankie was able to cum in heavy, thick loads, and the first few spurts filled his sister’s womb entirely before it began leaking out around their enjoined genitals. Frankie pulled his surging cock from her filled cunt and stepped back, letting Ariana slide to the floor in a dazed heap before moving forward to stand over her body, pointing his dick at her stunned face. Thick jets of cum lanced out of his engorged cock and splattered across Ariana’s pretty features, with some getting in her hair and more landing on her neck. The last few shots he managed to get on her tits, leaving large dollops on her nipples.

Though normally Frankie would have tired out and gone flaccid by now, he was surprised to see that his erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest. Seeing that Ariana was still recovering and woozy from both her climax and the knock to the head, he got an idea as to how to dish the abuse she’d given him back to her in spades.

Grabbing a handful of her wet hair, Frankie dragged her half-limp body out of the shower and across the floor to the toilet. Ariana was still lightheaded from the last few minutes and she put up no resistance as Frankie put her on her hands and knees in front of the bowl, her head over the water. Getting behind her, Frankie half-crouched and parted Ariana’s pert asscheeks, noting with pleasure that though her skin was wet from the shower, her asshole remained mainly dry. He readied himself.

Just as Ariana started to regain her senses, Frankie popped the swollen head of his cock past her anal ring and drove his hips forward, forcing his thick dick into his sister’s dry anal passage. The sudden, painful sensation of being anally penetrated brought Ariana back the rest of the way, and her head shot up, her eyes wide. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” she screeched, somehow sounding even louder than before.

“Call me a queer?” Frankie asked, viciously thrusting his cock deeper into her ass. “Call me a fag, you spoiled little whore? Well, watch this fag do what he does best and tear your tight shithole open!” He punctuated his words by thrusting in again, getting six thick inches buried in her ass.

“SHIT!” Ariana screamed, squirming as she tried to get away. Frankie held her hips tightly, holding her in place. “Take it out, Frankie, please! It huuuurrrrrts!”

“Yeah, and you love it, cunt!” Frankie reached underneath her bent form and found her clit with his fingers, squeezing it between his index and middle digits. “I’m juicing your cunt, Ari, and it’s leaking all over my hand!” This was undeniably true, as even though the pain in Ariana’s ass and clit was nearly unbearable, her cunt was throbbing and wet from arousal.

Frankie gave another shove, getting another inch and a half into Ariana’s rectum, and she screamed again. “Keep it down, bitch, or you’ll scare the neighbors!” With that he shoved her head into the toilet bowl and held it there, her screams turning into loud gurgles. Frankie was putting much of his weight on her now, and she had to grab the toilet to keep from being toppled, though this left her unable to try and pull herself out from Frankie’s grip. His next few thrusts were quick, sharp, and brought him closer to bottoming out in her ass, and Ariana gasped involuntarily, swallowing a lungful of toilet water in the process.

Frankie yanked Ariana’s head from the toilet bowl and she sucked in air, choking and sputtering. “I saw you swallow that nasty toilet water,” he said tauntingly. “You really are a dirty bitch.”

“Fu-fuck you—“ was all Ariana could get out before Frankie shoved her head back into the bowl and held it there for several long minutes while he continued to plunge his cock in and out of her asshole, which was now loosened up well and looked like it would gape if he pulled out. Frankie didn’t, however, and kept on roughly sodomizing his sister, feeling the snugness of her shit-chute wrapped around his shaft like a glove. It almost felt like she was jerking him off with her ass muscles, his balls now slapping against her stretched O-ring.

Ariana was thrashing her head in the bowl, trying to come up for air. Frankie held her head down for several more moments before pulling her back up. Ariana gasped for air, her hair matted to her forehead and scalp, practically covering her eyes. She looked like a complete mess, cum and toilet water running down her face.

Ariana wasn’t fighting anymore; now she was pushing back against his thrusting hips. The burning pain of her invaded ass had melted into an intense sensation of pleasure and one hand was rubbing her cunt fiercely. “Do it already,” she said hoarsely. “Cum all up in my ass. Paint my shit with your cum.”

That was what Frankie wanted to hear, and he pulled her up so that she was pressed against his back. From this angle both siblings could see themselves in the bathroom mirror, and it was truly an obscene sight that even most hardcore pornographers would look away from.

“Look at us,” he hissed into her ear, reaching around to grasp one of her nipples and twisting it. Ariana arched her back in response, but kept pushing back on his cock. “We’re a dirty fucking pair of siblings, huh, Ari?”

“The dirtiest,” Ariana panted, eyes glazing over from the mixed sensations running all over her body. “Cum in my ass, big brother. I want to feel your cock explode in me.”

Reaching his climax, Frankie bit down on her neck while giving her nipple a hard twist and pull as his cock burst with its second load of cum, injecting Ariana’s bowels with thick sperm. Ariana came a second later, her body quaking against his as cunt juice squirted out from between her legs and down her inner thighs.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes, fucking each other with slower, almost gentler motions as each rode out their respective orgasms. When they both came down, Frankie let Ariana’s body go, and she slumped down over the toilet. Frankie withdrew his now-deflating cock from her ass, noting that it had streaks of shit all over the shaft. Ariana’s asshole gaped open, a mixture of semen, shit, and bits of blood running out and down her crack.

“Fuck,” Frankie said, catching his breath. “That was one of the best fucks yet, Ari.” Ariana nodded in agreement. Frankie got to his feet slowly and walked to the shower.

“What—what are you doing?” Ariana asked, regarding him with blearily bemused eyes.

“Need another shower,” Frankie said, stepping under the spray of water again and reaching for the soap. “Join me if you want.”

After a few moments, Ariana stood up and followed him in. “Only if you clean out the mess you made in my ass. With your tongue.”

“Done,” Frankie replied with a laugh. “But you’re doing the same with my dick.”


End file.
